weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
WAA Wiki:Style Guide
For article organization and adding content to specific sections, please see the Article Layout Guide. The Style Guide explains the basic guidelines for creating and adding content to articles. This guide ensures that all information on the wiki will be more consistent and organized. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. Please keep in mind that some of the policies on this page are subject to change. Articles Writing When writing articles, the primary purpose is the recording of information. Please make sure that all writing is comprehensible, yet simple. * Language: Formal language should be used. Avoid using any slang or overly casual tones. Language should also be straightforward and unambiguous. * Neutrality: Articles should be written from a neutral point of view even when writing for antagonists or describing acts that could be seen as malicious. * Tense: Most pages on the wiki will be written in past tense. * Spelling: This wiki allows both American and British spelling. However, the American spelling for some words may potentially be more common. * Terminology: American terminology should be used when referring to objects, especially if they are addressed as such in the series. Text Formatting Bold Bold text will be used in article introductions where the first instance of a subject's name, or its equivalent, will be bold. If an article has numerous sections and subsections, bold text can be used to help readers distinguish between sections. Italics Italics should be used when naming a piece of media. Films, books, games, and even the show's title itself should be italicized. Parts of character quotes can also be italicized for emphasis. Hyperlinking Hyperlinking should be used on the first instance of a subject of another page, within each separate section of the article. Naming Pages Capitalization: * When naming pages, this wiki uses title case. Character Pages: * When naming character pages, any titles and honorifics should be absent. * If a character's first name has not been given, then the page should use their surname. Similar names: * If multiple subjects have similar names, each page should be given a different title from the primary topic, placing the distinguishing title in parenthesis. When or When Not to Create an Article While it's true that the wiki's purpose is to be a place to house and obtain information, all articles on this wiki must be related and relevant to We Are Adventurers canon. An example of an unnecessary page would be of setting material that is not expressly mentioned within the canon. Just because one muse is from their campaign world does not mean we need a page for that world or any places within it. * Relevancy: This will be the main factor when figuring out if a subject should have its own page. Was the subject relevant to the story? Did it play a major role, or was it just mentioned in a passing line of dialogue? * Information: Is there enough information on the subject to warrant an article? If only two or three sentences can be written about the subject, odds are it shouldn't have an article. * Integration: While the subject may not require its own article, that doesn't mean it shouldn't be mentioned at all. If the subject is related to another bigger, more important topic, then it can be integrated somewhere on that topic's article either as its own section or a subsection. Category:WAA Wiki Category:Help Category:Guides